1. Field
This relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Background
Group III-V nitride semiconductors may be used as core materials of light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) owing to their physical and chemical characteristics. Generally, group III-V nitride semiconductors may be formed of semiconductor materials having a composition formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
LEDs are, semiconductor devices capable of converting electricity into infrared rays or light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors so as to transmit and receive signals, or so as to be used as light sources. Such LEDs or LDs formed of nitride semiconductor materials may be used as light emitting devices for generating light, for example, as a light source of a light emitting part of a mobile phone keypad, an electronic display board, or other lighting device.